Johnathan The Third
by DarthRuneis
Summary: Read and Review please, first story, so be nice!i suck at summaries.FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the realm known as runescape. A man who went by the name of Johnathan III was walking through the desert city known as Al-Kharid. He had been wondering around the world seeking information on how to survive in the desert to the south, passed the Shanti Pass. He went to the city bank and asked a few of his fellow heroes about survival in that most treachorous of areas. Most of them just laughed at him and mocked him, a few even spit in his face. This enraged him and he almost retaliated, until...

An immensely strong warrior offered to give him assistance. This man wore a very intimidating helmet, which looked like it belonged to the fearsome tribe known as the Fremenik. This helm had two horns that jutted out on either side of his head and then curved up into a very sharp tip. The man also wore a very ominous amulet, which consisted of a dark string and a block of what seemed to be a magical rock, with a dark purple gem embeded into the center. His chest was covered in a red chain, with a very impressive emblem of a dragon on it.The man's shoulders were covered in what seemed to be a dragon's scale with what seemed to be the teeth of a dragon itself atop each. In his right hand he held a very strange weapon, it was a very long whip-like, demonic tail, with a very large barb on the end, which streched down to the sandy ground apon which they were standing. In his left hand he held a very large, rectangular shield, with another dragon emblem that differed from the one on his chained-up chest. His legs were covered with a red pair of platelegs, with very detailed craftsmanship, they looked extremely durable. He wore plain boots with a plate of what seemed to be rune armor, of which John was very familiar with, for he had a pair of his own on. John noticed some strange gloves on this man's hands, which were colored dull white and light brown, looking VERY ancient. His hands each had a very strange ring on them, one had what seemed to be a purple gem, and the other had what seemed to be a sword crafted into the very coil.

This man explained to John that his name was Nightwolf The Dark. He explained that all you needed to survive in the desert south of the city was a pass from Shanti himselft, and a few Waterskins. He was even kind enough to pass on a large supply of each of these to John. As darkness approached, John decided to call it a night, and found a nearby inn that graciously allowed him to room for the night, free of charge 


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, John went from the inn to the nearby Shanti Pass. He was greeted by a few guards, and laughed at by a few nearby adventurers. He walked up to the actual pass, and read a sign posted on one of the stone arches. He read it, and ignored its warnings. He attempted to pass the arch, but a guard stopped him. He asked for a pass, which John handed over, just like Nightwolf the Dark had explained to him that he would need to do. He entered the intense heat of the desert and started to walk accross the sandy land, in a south-western route. He eventually came accross a town, and met up with an archeologist. The man explained of a treasure in the desert, which he was willing to split with John, if he helped the man to obtain it. John eagerly agreed.

He left the desert shortly, and sent an eargent message to Nightwolf. He stated that he had learned of a treasure in the desert. Instantly, Nightwolf became interested in the fate of John. He told John to meet him at the inn in Varrock, to discuss this matter. John began to treck back to the Shanti Pass, until he met up with another adventurer, who had what seemed to be very magical robes on. This man asked were John was headed, and he replied, "I am headed to the Varrock Inn, to meet up with a friend of mine." The magical man was shocked at why this poor lad was walking there. He said, in a rather happy tone, "Well then, I think that I may be able to help you with that task, young lad." John was confused as to how this man may be able to help. He quietly asked,"How in Runescape can you help me with that?" The mage gave a hearty laugh and responded, "With a very powerful teleportation spell of course." And before John could say another word, the mage clapped his hands together and held one up into the air. Large purple beams of light collected in his hands. John was lifted into the air, by similar pillars of pinkish-purple light. John was instantly dissolved into the air.

A few seconds later, the world reconstructed into John's view. However, he had found himselft in the inn that Nightwolf had stated to meet him at. Nightwolf looked over and saw John appear out of thin air, and was slightly shocked at this. He then realised that John must have met a mage who was willing to Teleother him to the Varrock inn. He approached John and addressed him, "Well, I see that you made it a high priority to attend this meeting with me." He quietly chuckled to himself. He then turned to John again, "That old archeologist is just pulling a trick on you. He told me that story long ago. I found the treasure of which he speaks, but it was no coins or jewelry, no, it was an ancient and powerful knowledge of the ancient magicks. I have honed my skills in the magicks of those ancient times, and I feel that you are ready to learn these skills aswell." John was eager to learn these magicks that many people had spoken of in the past, however none knew how to cast any spells from the ancient times. John was told that he must come with Nightwolf to the ancient pyramid, and practice the arts of which he would be taught. He eagerly followed Nightwolf to the familiar Shanti Pass.

Instead of the courtious man that John had seen in the few days that he had known Nightwolf, he now saw a ruthless man as Nightwolf pulled out a staff with a glowing bulb of blue energy. He bent down and then jerked his body back up, throwing his arms into the air as he did so. I wondered what he was attempting to do, until I saw very strange water droplets flying through the air, toward each of the guards. Once each guard had been hit with the water droplets, a large block of ice formed around them. The blocks seemed to suffocate the guards, their eyes becoming bloodshot, and their bodies being crushed by the constricting ice. The ice blocks began to drip, and the ice finally disappeared, after about twenty seconds. The crippled guards, along with Shanti, fell to the ground, lifeless. Nightwolf spoke very quickly, he said, "Do you like the powers that I have demonstrated for you? That is the power of the Ancient Magicks. They can poison your enemies, reduce their accuracy, freeze them in their tracks, and drain their health to replenish your own. They also inflict massive damage and can affect many people at once." As John pondered this, he followed Nightwolf through the desert. After what seemed to be hours of trecking through the desert, they arrived at a massive pyramid. John followed Nightwolf around the pyramid, to the back of the pyramid. John followed Nightwolf down a corridor, into what seemed to be an altar room. Nightwolf instructed John to pray at the Altar, John's mind was overtaken with the knowledge of the past. He blacked out, and before he hit the ground, he heard Nightwolf's laughter, soft and irritating. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Johnathon regained his conciousness, he found himself in the room with the altar that he had blacked out in. He found Nightwolf sitting on the Altar, whatching John as he awoke. He asked John, "Well now, John was it? Ah yes, that was your name. Anyway John, I see that the powers of the Ancient Magicks has been adopted by your young mind. John's head was spinning as he saw images of ancient times, where mages waged devastating battles, resulting in the deaths of many. He eventually regained a stable mind.

John addressed Nightwolf as if he were a stranger, "All I remember is your irritating laugh as I fell to the floor. Why did you mock me?" Nightwolf was genuinely amused, "I was not mocking you, heavens no! I was merely remembering the time when I had experienced the same fate as you had. I meant you no disrespect my young campanion. Now then, are you ready to test your new magical abilities?" John replied, in an eager tone, "HELL YES!" Nightwolf was now even more amused, "Ahh, the youthful eagerness, I remember that. Sadly it has left me. Now, you see those mummies outside? They would normally be MUCH too difficult of a fight for you in hand to hand, but with the assistance of your new magickal abilities, I believe you could kill one of those creatures without so much as taking a hit." John was doubtful, but he accepted the challenge. He pushed open the heavy, stone gate that was between him and the corridor of mummies. He saw one that was rather close to him, and summoned the powers that he had seen Nightwolf perform. However, he could only make a cylinder of ice to stop his foe, a powerful spell nonetheless, and was called Ice Blitz by most adventurers. Shockingly, the mummy proved to be very strong, and burst out of the ice. Quickly, John used a spell that he had seen drained his opponent's health, what most adventurers refered to as Blood Barrage. A rushing updraft of blood enclosed the mummy. The damage that was inflicted was immense, and John felt some of his own damage from the treck through the desert to be lifted. The mummy began to crumble into dust, and John found a powerful staff in the pile of remains.

The staff was rather long, with a middle that seemed to be an indent, indicating a grip. Nightwolf watched, and was shocked at John's luck to have found a mummy that was carrying an Ancient Staff. John examined the staff's head, it was dark purple. It had a strange symbol of crosses in a large circular, two-dimensional head. He gripped the staff and held it at another mummy, he cast a spell which he later learned was referred to as Ice Barrage. The block of ice that he had seen Nightwolf cast at the Shanti Pass, had come back. That block of ice appeared around the mummy, and then John cast it a second time, killing the mummy instantly. The mummy, surprisingly, dropped a SECOND Ancient Staff, which John eagerly retrieved. He presented it to Nightwolf as a gift. Nightwolf was shocked, but accepted it.

He then glared at John, and John looked into his blood-red eyes, and knew that death was about to come to him. He knelt down, as a block of ice formed around him, followed by a large rush of blood, just as he had cast on the mummy, then he was hit with warriors made of shadow, and finally, smoke swelled around him, and he became intoxicated with the poisonous gas. He fell to the ground, and died, in a violent fit of coughing, while frozen inside a block of ice. Once Nightwolf was sure that John was dead, he summoned the sand to put him into a mummies coffin, and join the coffins that were situated in the walls of the pyramid. Nightwolf laughed heartily, and summoned purple blocks of magick from above, which surrounded him, and disappeared.

He reappeared in the area of runescape known as the wilderness, and started a massacre of anyone who stood in his path of ancient destruction. He was eventually defeated, and his power was released to the people of the land, where many mages and sages alike used the powers of the ancients to hone their skills, and better themselves, just like he had. The only difference was that they had not become as powerful as he. A few years after Nightwolf's defeat, an adventurer found traces of John's existance, and used some recently discovered magics to revive him from his mummified state. 


	4. Chapter 4

John thanked the mage, and asked about Nightwolf the Dark. The mage informed him of Nightwolf's defeat a few years earlier. Johnathan was outraged that he could not repay Nightwolf for his brutal betrayal. His anger summoned up all of his magical ablilities. His powers exploded from within him. Flames, vines, gusts of air, jets of water, spears of ice, smoke, blood, and warriors made of the elements themselves began shooting out of his body. The mage who had saved him was killed instantly, his insides being flung from within, his own blood and bones joining the magical blood coming from John.

The pyramid began to sway and crack. Huge blocks of stone fell from above, killing the mummies and slicing up Johnathan's savior's body until it looked like a pile of blood and flesh heaped upon the ground. As the elements swirled around John, the stone blocks began shooting off into the sky. A few seconds after this had begun, the elements exploded all around John. The elements scorched and killed nearly everything and everyone in the desert. The pyramid was reduced to a pile of steaming, scored stone blocks. Accross the desert, at the shanti pass, adventurers were squewered with the hailing elemental blocks of stone.

Johnathan began to calm himself, letting his powers teleport him to the very city he had met with Nightwolf in, Varrock. As the people of the city went about their business, Johnathan went searching for a way to resurect Nightwolf, so that he may slay the traitor himself. As he walked toward Barbarian Village, a younger man approached him, and asked him for food and money. Johnathan tried to dismiss this pest, but the man was persistant. Johnathan could not handle this any longer, and encased the man in a cage of Ice, which closed in on him ever so slowly. The few others that had been approaching him with the same intention as the man in the icey cage quickly ran off, screaming in terror. One ran into the side of a building, breaking his nose and falling unconsios in the process. As another ran past the bank, he was sliced in half by another man's dark red sword, which looked to be made from a dragon's bones and scales. 

Johnathan began to search the various libraries accross the land for a method to revive Nightwolf, aswell as transport him and John to an area were others could not be harmed in their fight. He found a way to access an alternate plane of the universe, known only as, The Abyss. Once he found the author of the book he discovered this fact in, he was taught how to access this plane of the universe.

Johnathan continued his research in revival magics. After a few years of research, he found a way to revive Nightwolf. This magic required the sacrifice of 3 live humans however. As Johnathan pondered who he could sacrifice, he remembered the pests who had irritated him in Varrock Square. He returned there and found 3 whole new pests to sacrifice, and lured them into a magical chamber to be sacrificed. Passing adventurersheard screams of agony and called the local guards to investigate. When they reached the sacrificial room, they discovered the mangled bodies of the 3 sacrifices. 

Johnathan had successfully resurected Nightwolf and transported him to the Abyss. They raised their staves, and began the battle that would decide the destiny of the world. 


	5. Chapter 5

And so, the battle began...

Nightwolf the Dark quickly summoned the powers of the ancient elements. He quickly froze John with a large block of ice. Johnathan burst out of the ice almost instantly, but not without suffering heavy damage. Johnathan pulled out a potion and drank it quickly, along with four others. 

Nightwolf followed suit and drank 5 potions as well. Nightwolf pulled out his abyssal whip, while Johnathan pulled out a dragon scimitar. They charged toward each other at insane speeds. Johnathan slashed Nightwolf with his scimitar fierociously, while nightwolf slashed away at Johnathan with his abyssal whip. They continued to battle like this for a long while.

As one of Nightwolf's blows connected with John, Johnathan winced in pain and gave Nightwolf a chance to strike with another icey spell. As Johnathan stood, frozen by shards of ice, Nightwolf pulled out a dragon dagger, which was dripping with deadly poison. Nightwolf charged Johnathan and swiftly slashed the dagger at John at break-neck speeds, landing a total of eight hits on John, crippiling him instantly. As Nightwolf walked away, feeling that he had won, Johnathan staggered up and sent a barrage of blood toward Nightwolf. Nightwolf's magical abilities helped him to sense the oncoming attack and dodged it easily. 

Nightwolf glared at John, the evil evident in his eyes. He walked over to John, dagger raised. John closed his eyes, realising he had failed the world of Runescape, and let one of the most powerful and most evil people ever known to strike him down, for the second time. Johnathan heard the swoosh of what he presumed was the dagger. He felt no pain however, instead he felt restored somehow. He noticed a red light all around him, and saw Nightwolf beaming over him. John was extremely confused, and stood up as fast as he could. He readied his scimitar, and charged. Nightwolf merely grabbed his wrist and forced John to drop his weapon. Johnathan feared that that was his last mistake. Nightwolf merely chuckled, and spoke for the first time since he had delt Johnathan death all those years ago. 

"Young John. You have impressed me beyond that of any person I have ever encountered, including my late comrade, Darth the Wolf. He had been struck down by some of the most ruthless people in all the land. He was a hard working skillsman, but he was a formidable opponent. His skills in battle were not enough to save him from a gruesome fate however, and he was struck down and robbed. The bandits then mauled his lifeless body, and brought his remains to me. That, my young friend, is what turned me to the side of evil, for I had been an 'honest Joe', if you will. I was not as much of a skillsman as Darth, but I did have some skills that he was completely unmatched in. At last, after all these years, I have found someone who has convinced me to return to the side of good, and for that, I thank you John"  
John retrieved his scimitar and sheathed it. He then spoke quietly to Nightwolf, "So, all this time, including after you struck me down the first time, you were merely enraged over your dear friend's death? That is truely admirable, and yet dispicable at the same time. I am overjoyed that I have had such an inpact on you, but I fear that I cannot trust you. How am I to know that you will not strike me down when I am weakest, and go on another rampage through the wilderness?"

Nightwolf replied in an honest voice, "Well, how does this sound, I will restore the lives of all who I have cut down in my rage over Darth's death. Does that prove my sincerity over this matter?"

Johnathan amusedly replied to him, "I know for a fact that you do not have the power to restore the lives of all those people!"

Nightwolf narrowed his eyes, and said, "Watch me!"

With that, he summoned all his magical abilities, some of which Johnathan could not comprehend. Streams of white magic soared out of the alternate universe, and found the graves of those who had been struck down by Nightwolf. As Johnathan observed one of the beams of light that was drawn into the earth right by the chamber were he had sacrificed those three men, he saw it flash with many different colours and then turn a blood red. He saw the earth slide away from the grave, and the coffin open slowly, revealing a woman who seemed to be full of life (and fully clothed for those of you who were wondering). The woman stubbled out of the coffin, and went about her daily tasks. Johnathan sensed the lives of many others being replenished. He addressed Nightwolf again, "Well, I see that you were sincere. I guess it is my duty to return us to the real universe."

Johnathan performed the spell to return them from where they had come. This ritual consisted mainly of strange hand movements and movements of the elements. A portal was formed leading into the universe from whence they had come. As John and Nightwolf stepped through the portal, they saw a few guards and civilians standing there, watching them in shock. They summoned their teleporting powers and went their seperate ways. Leaving the guards and the few civilians stood there, and a small child ran up to his mother, and accidentally pushed the guards and civilians into the closing portal to the abyss. As they fell through, the small boy backed away slowly, thinking it was all just a crazy ass dream. Too bad for him, he just sent his mom into an alternate demension for real, wonder how his dad will take it...

The End!

:) 


End file.
